Rescued
by MysticMayhem2403
Summary: Cinna is rescued along with Peeta and sent to district 13, a few weeks later Katniss comes to him with a big surprise. Story better than summary. Review!


She can't help the large smile plastered on her face as she walks down the hallway of district thirteen after a talk with Haymitch. Things have brightened recently, the rebellion is still going on but she just found something she can be happy about.

"Cinna?" Katniss calls knocking lightly as she enters her stylist's room.

"Yes?" he replies from his desk where he is hunched over his sketchbook.

She remembers the day they returned with Cinna even though it was only about two weeks ago. A team had gone to the Capital to retrieve Peeta, and returned not only with Peeta, but with Cinna as well. She remembers waking up in the hospital after a hijacked Peeta almost strangled her, she looked to the side and there he was, the man that she had been able to trust entirely, and the man that had made her the girl on fire, and most of all the mockingjay.

* * *

-Flashback-

_I tilted my head to the side slightly, and a barely audible gasp escaped my lips._

"_Cinna…" A smile spread across his face as his name left my mouth; he takes my hand in both of his;_

"_Hello Katniss." He replies as I reach up and trace the small scar just above his left eyebrow, it was him, he was really there._

_God, I hope I'm not dreaming. And no, I'm not, he tells me how they found him while searching for Peeta, only pausing his story to say he was sorry about what happened with Peeta. Aside from that, for the first time since I had been in district thirteen I had felt a little bit of happiness, Cinna was still alive and here with me. And as I lay there in my hospital bed, I repeated that over and over in my head, 'till I was sure it was real._

_I spent most of my free time with him, I learn more about his background and when I ask is he was married or had a girlfriend, his reply shocked me;_

"_There was a girl that I once hoped to marry, I loved her and from what she told me, she loved me too. She shared the same passion as me, and she had this light about her that just attracted everyone, while her work hypnotized them, however she was penalized by my actions." I thought for a minute, then saw as he opened his sketchbook, a picture of him and Portia on the inside, hugging and laughing, I finally got it. _

"_It was Portia." I say quietly, I see him smile at the mention of her. _

"_Yes." He replied._

* * *

"Take a break come with me, there is something I want to show you." She says, he stares at his work for a minute before setting down his pencil;

"Alright then." He agrees standing up. She leads him down a few hallways, brushing off his attempts to get her to tell him where they're going.

"Oh be patient, we're almost there." She tells him as the round the last corner and come to a stop in front of a door.

"They thought I should be the one to tell you." She says, now he's curious;

"Tell me what?" he asks with a raised eyebrow, she grins and replies;

"Close your eyes."

He does, and he hears her open the door, take his arm and lead him inside.

"Open." She says stepping away, his eyes open, he takes in the smiling figure before him, and blinks his eyes a couple of times just to make sure he isn't hallucinating.

"Portia." He breathes;

"Hi Cinna." She says softly, that's all it takes for him to stride over and gather her in his arms, breathing in her scent, and holding her like she would vanish if he were to let go. Portia looks over her partners shoulder and mouths 'Thank you' to Katniss who winks before quietly slipping out of the room.

"How?" he asks pulling away slightly, she takes his hands and pulls him over to a small couch.

"A group of rebels ambushed the group of Peacekeepers escorting me to the justice building for my execution." Anger flashed briefly in his eyes at the mention of the word execution.

"The hid me in a chamber, in one of the tunnels below the city until they could get me out safely, which wasn't until yesterday." She finishes.

"I'm so happy your alive." He says pulling her closer to him; she places her hands on both sides of his face.

"Right back at you." She says;

"What do we do now?" she asks, he moves a few stands of hair from her face;

"Now, we try to help Peeta as much as we can, and help support Katniss, its hard for a girl of her age to go through all of this." He says; Portia smiles;

"And when the time comes, watch our mockingjay fly." He leans his forehead against hers;

"Portia?" he asks;

"Yes?"

"I love you." The love in his eyes tells her he is telling the truth, but she already knew that.

"I love you too." And with that Cinna leans forwards and captures her lips with his own.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it.:)**


End file.
